The Adventure of Tyler
by Moonlight Tylosis
Summary: Tyler is a trainer who wants to become a Pokémon Master. He runs into a unique girl who has much skill as a trainer but has much to learn about battling and bonding with her Pokémon. Follow their journey as they learn more about the world of Pokémon and themselves, as they discover the power and strength friendship can yield.
1. Prologue: A Freak Flock

**_The Adventure of Tyler_**

**_Prologue 1: A Freak Flock _**

The sun was directly above and it wasn't showing any sign of cooling down. Cracks in the dirt can be seen from the lack of moisture in the ground. Plants are wilting and the only shade around are the scarce but tall thick trees. People and Pokémon are slumped around lazily as the midday summer sun shown down upon them. The heat in the village was making the Pokémon and even the people feel quite unmotivated. There was an exception though, a young ten year old boy by the name of Tyler. He has messy, but tidy brown hair and startling hazel eyes, as well as a natural curiosity toward everything around him. Especially Pokémon.

Tyler has a twin. He is a wavy blonde haired, brown-eyed boy named Jamie. Jamie is a little frail and quiet, but his love for Pokémon rivals anyone. He has a bit of a temperament and it sometimes leads him into trouble. They live in the city of Blackthorn. Blackthorn is the city of dragon masters and is the home of the Kanto/Johto champion, and Tyler and Jamie's cousin, Lance. Jamie and Tyler love watching battles between trainers, especially Lance. Lance visits the town often to train in the sacred Dragons Den. Only the worthy are allowed in. There is where the village elder judges trainers if they are worthy enough to challenge the Elite Four. Lance was the latest person to pass the elder's test. Tyler and Jamie both desperately want to become Pokémon trainers and go off on a journey, but even more, they want to visit the Dragon's Den.

The Dragon's Den is fabled across the world as the birthplace of the original dragon. Tales of monstrous creatures and powerful beings are sprung from legends. Legends of brave men and woman who venture in to tame these legendary beasts and become partners. Little is actually known about it though because few are recognized by elders through the generations and are even fewer brave enough to tread the depths of the cavern.

This is where our story begins.

"Jamie! Hurry up!" yelled Tyler. Both were running after a flock of wild Pidgey.

"I'm trying!" panted the winded boy. Pidgey flew and swooped around the two boys.

"They're taunting us!" shouted Tyler as the Pidgey cooed with laughter. They took flight again and circled Jamie.

"Whoa!" he shouted slightly panicked as the flock drew closer. Tyler ran toward the Pidgey in an attempt to ward them off but the Pidgey flew into a nearby clearing and Tyler bumped into Jamie.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" shouted Jamie.

"Shhhh" hushed Tyler. "Look at that", as he pointed to a large Pidgeot standing off to the side of the clearing near a cliff side. The Pidgeot was staring at the two boys with intrigue. "Just be quiet and move slowly"

"Easy for you to say", snickered Jamie. Tyler gave him a glare. The two began to move slowly through the flock of roosting Pidgey and closer and closer to the majestic bird. The Pidgeot began to stir and move.

"Stop", mumbled Jamie. The bird began to make its way toward the two kids. It got close to them and then it stopped as a loud bone chilling roar froze everything in its tracks.

"Grraaaaarrghhh!" The birds all flew off in a panic and bumped into the kids.

"Aaahhhhhh!" they both screamed in unison.

"wha?!" Tyler stammered as the Pidgeot grabbed a hold of him and started flying away with him.

"Bro!" shouted Jamie. He chased after the flock until they flew over cliff. "Whooaaaa!" he screamed as he teetered over the edge before regaining his balance.

"Don't worry Tyler I'll save you, somehow." He knew that without any gear or Pokémon, he couldn't do anything. So he went back to the village to seek Lance.


	2. Prologue Part 2: A Fateful Encounter

**_Prologue 2: A Fateful Encounter_**

"Aaaaahhhh!" screamed Tyler as he squirmed in the clutch of the Pidgeot.

"Piiio", chirped the Pidgeot and it let go of Tyler. He fell toward a chasm that had trees jutting out. "Oof", he grunted as he fell into the trees and broke a few branches as he hit them. He hung onto a branch as he hung over the chasm.

"Oh man. Just don't look down. Don't look down", he mumbled as he looked down. He mentally kicked himself for looking down. He saw that there was a ledge about twelve feet away but he would to swing to reach it. He slowly began to pump his legs back and forth and swing on the branch. He took a leap of fate and let go.

"Haahh!" he shouted as he fell toward ledge and landed on his leg. "Arrrgh!" he yelled in pain as he landed. It felt like he sprained his knee. He slowly got up and groaned. "I'm going to be in trouble if I'm not found soon." Tyler started to limp around the cliff edge to try and find a way out of the chasm.

"Grroooah!"Another roar rang out across the chasm.

"I don't think I want to find out what that is", noted Tyler. He walked around for another few hours and the sun was starting to set. Tyler started thinking about the roar again. He thought about what it was that made the roar. It may have been a rare Dragon type Pokémon. Tyler liked all Pokémon but he had a strong affection for Dragons. He loved their majestic and noble ways, their beauty and their revered strength. He wanted a dragon but only those deemed worthy by the elders are allowed to train them.

Tyler eventually found an opening in the rock face.

"I wonder what could be in here", he thought to himself. When he went in there he saw a large open area.

"Oh my…", Tyler trailed off as he saw a nest filled with many eggs. The eggs looked as if they had been there for a while. The nest was huge too, too large to be made for a Pidgey or a Pidgeot for that matter. He treaded a little more carefully as he made his way around the nest. He looked around and saw a small pool of water. As he began his way for the pool he thought about the nest and seeing how it was in here he began to think that it most likely belongs to one of the dragons living in the cave. He knelt down next to the pool and began to wash his face. After refreshing with the cool spring water he began to see himself in the rippling reflection. His face wasn't the only thing he saw though. There was a dark and misshapen figure in it. Tyler froze when he looked up. There were two large and angry looking Salamence eyeing him with their piercing red eyes.

"Raaaarghhh!" the dragons roared at him and then flew towards him.

"Salamence, I'm not your enemy! I wouldn't do anything to disrupt or endanger your eggs", explained Tyler. The dragons roared and came even faster. Tyler turned around and tried to run back the way he came but his knee was not going to let him get anywhere fast. He got back outside and the Salamence came out and continued to chase him.

"Raarrr!" as one of them let loose a Flamethrower attack.

"Arrgh!" Tyler shouted as his path was cut off by a thick wall of wavy, scarlet flames. Tyler took off one of the flaming branches in hand.

"Hiiyaah!" he yelled as he swung it at one of the charging Salamence.

"Brraargh!" it yelped as the flames hit its tough blue skin. Salamence swung its claw at the branch and knocked it out of Tyler's hands. Seeing another ledge further down the chasm Tyler jumped and slid down to it and away from another blast of flame from the two upset dragons. As Tyler hit the ledge he groaned with pain.

"Unnngh," he uttered as he laid on his back. The two Salamence were already on him again though. The two dragons closed in baring their fangs.

"Grrrr", they growled.

"Is this it?" Tyler asked himself as the two dragons continued to veer closer.

Then it happened.

"Grrroooaaaahhhhh!" came the piercing roar from before. Energy fell down from the sky.

"That's Draco Meteor!" gasped Tyler.

"Gaaarrhh!" the two Salamence groaned as they were hit by the powerful attack. The two regained their composure and flew back to the cave where they came from.

"Who did that I wond-," Tyler stooped immediately as he saw his question had been answered. High above the cliff itself Tyler saw a large, flying Pokémon. It was menacing looking. It had piercing yellow eyes and razor sharp claws. Its tail trailed behind it slowly turning. Yellow markings ran over its green body. It continued to eye Tyler curiously. Tyler, looking back at it, was in awe. Whatever it was it had saved him without need or reason.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked the creature. It continued its locked gaze on Tyler before letting out another powerful roar.

"Rrrooooaargh!" bellowed the creature. It then flew away very quickly toward the sky. Then in an instant, it was gone. Tyler looked up at the clouds and said, "Thank you."

"Tyler!" called out a voice. Tyler stood up and called out in response.

"Over here! I'm down here! Hey!" he yelled out to the voice. He then saw movement coming from around the cliff. It was Dragonite!

"Tyler!" called out the rider. It was Lance, Jamie alongside him on Dragonite's back as well. They landed on the ledge next to Tyler.

"Are you alright?" asked Lance.

"Yeah, you okay bozo?" kidded Jamie who had a look of relief on his face. Tyler nodded.

"Good," said Lance. "We saw that Draco Meteor fall and we thought the worst,"

"It was okay," Tyler said relived.

"Alright I'll help you on," said Jamie as he held out his hand. As Tyler reached for it, he yanked it back last second. "Psyche!" he laughed.

"Ha ha," muttered an un-amused Tyler.

"Quit goofing off you two," chided Lance. "We are heading back. Dragonite!" he called.

"Draaao!" roared Dragonite as he took off.

Back in Blackthorn, Tyler and Jamie's mother was tending to Tyler hurt knee by wrapping gauze around it. She was tall with medium length black hair and a kind face. She used to be a trainer back in the day so she understood when Lance began to tell her what had happened.

"I'm just glad my two boys are alright," she sighed with exhaust.

"Tyler," Lance began. "You still didn't explain what really happened. How did you fend off the Salamence?" he asked seriously. Tyler didn't like the look in his cousin's face. It was the look of guilt and worry, as well as intrigue. Trainer and adventurer first and family second he jokingly thought.

"Well I didn't do anything actually. The Salamence were about to get me and then the attack hit," he stated.

"What launched the attack, Tyler!" asked Lance again with more intent.

"It was a large, green, flying creature with yellow markings on its body," continued Tyler.

"Ah!" gasped Lance. "Rayquaza," he said with shock and awe.

"Rayquaza?" asked Jamie and Tyler.

_End of Prologue_


	3. Chapter 1: Time Past

**_Chapter 1: Time Past_**

_Seven Years Later…_

A stadium filled with thousands of engaged and excited spectators cheer over a commotion in the center stage. Two people are standing with Pokémon. One of them is a burly and rugged looking young man with short crew-cut hair wearing a navy blue jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, beige cargo pants and black combat boots. The other one is wearing an emerald green and white jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, beige khakis and a pair of blue running shoes. He has a messy mop of brown hair, hazel eyes with a determined smile. The two people are Pokémon Trainers who are competing with their trusted partners in a Pokémon Battle.

"Flygon, Use Fire Blast!" shouted the young browned haired trainer. A fierce looking Flygon reared its head back and then let loose an intense burst of scarlet flames.

"Flyyyyaaah!" yelled the dragon as it let loose its attack toward a sturdy and large looking Machamp.

"Machamp, dodge that!" commanded the other trainer. Machamp jumps and nearly avoids the flames.

"Champ!" says Machamp quite cockily. It begins to descend towards Flygon.

"Now use Dynamic Punch, Machamp!" commands the trainer.

"Maaahhh," grunts the muscular Pokémon as its four fists begin to glow.

"Flygon, counter it with Dragon Pulse!" commanded its Trainer.

"Gaawwn!" shouted Flygon as it let loose a powerful blast of purple energy aimed directly at the descending Machamp.

"Chaaaaaaamp!" cried Machamp as it was engulfed by the overwhelming attacked.

"Ooohhhhh! That looks like a sure-fire knockout by Flygon's Dragon Pulse!" said an announcer of the battle. The crowd cheered loudly as the dust cleared around the battlefield.

"chaaa…." grunted the fainted Machamp. The crowd erupted in applause.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Flygon wins!" declared the official. "Therefore because all the Pokémon on the other team can no longer continue, the winner of the battle is Tyler from Blackthorn City!" Tyler could barely hear the words over the roar of the crowd as they rang over his ears. Flygon flew towards him with happiness and a look of triumph.

"Ryyyaar" said Flygon happily.

"Way to go Flygon!" Tyler said with gratitude as he patted his loyal dragon on the head. "You deserve a good rest after that. Return", he said as he recalled Flygon into its Pokeball. Tyler knew that Flygon never liked to return to its Pokeball after a win. The playful dragon always loves to celebrate with him after a win. Tyler, before walking out, turned to the crowd and showed his appreciation to the crowd with a simple smile and wave.

"_I've got to have a battle with him", _thought a girl from far up in the stands. She is also a Trainer. She has long, wavy blonde hair and wears a white and blue jacket with pink shirt, a pair white pants and a pair of red shoes. She has vivid green eyes and wears a pair of small silver, hooped earrings. She walks away from the stands and is lost among the rest of the crowd.

At the award ceremony an official with a red sash makes a speech.

"It's amazing to think that last week sixty-four young trainers entered this tournament for the chance of meeting new friends, to hone their skills as trainers and to have a chance to win the Major Cup!" said the host. "But after every heart-pounding battle and disappointing defeat, we have a winner who triumphed over everyone. That Trainer's name is Tyler Drayston!" announced the host. Tyler got up and accepted the trophy with a smile and a handshake. He and his Pokémon had worked hard to achieve this goal. It was his first title he had won in a while and he was thrilled. "That concludes the Major Cup! We'll see everyone again in one year's time in Blackthorn City", announced the host. The crowd gave one final cheer of the tournament.

The sun was about to set over the horizon. There were Wingull and Pelliper flying around in the almost darkened, clear sky. Tyler was walking out of the stadium with a Pokeball in hand.

"Come on out, pal", Tyler said as he threw the ball into the air as it released a Pokémon. It materialized on ground next to its friend and partner.

"Flyyy", cooed Flygon. Flygon was Tyler's first Pokémon as new trainer. They have always stood by each other's side, helped each other through thick and thin, believed in each other and been friends.

"That was a fun time wasn't it buddy?" asked Tyler. Flygon smiled and nodded up and down. Tyler smiled. Tyler loved Pokémon and battles against other trainers but he felt better knowing that his partners also enjoyed themselves. "Come on, Flygon. We're out of here!" he declared as he put his hand on Flygon's shoulder.

"Not so fast!" shouted a voice belonging to a girl. Tyler and Flygon turned their heads to see an unknown girl with blonde hair and a white and blue jacket standing across from them.

"Fly?" asked Flygon.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked the girl.

"My name is Kyla Labelle! And I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"


	4. Chapter 2: Meet Kyla Labelle

Tyler stared at the girl with shock. It wasn't every day that someone challenged a top trainer, especially someone like him before. She stared backed at him with a fire in her eyes that seemed like she wouldn't take no for an answer. Other than that, he couldn't get a read on her at all.

"Well well, maybe the great Tyler Drayston is afraid. Perhaps he is scared of losing to a girl!" Kyla said mockingly with a sly grin. Tyler stood baffled by her comment; he could barely believe that this girl was teasing him so openly and quickly. He then smiled slowly and began to laugh.

"Heheheh AHAHHAHAH!" he began laughing so hard he was on the verge of tears.

"What?! What's so funny?" she demanded.

"I haven't been spoken to like that since I was a kid with my brother", he replied. "I like your attitude and fire, so I'll accept your challenge Kyla", said Tyler.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Kyla. "It will be a one on one battle. When your Pokémon can't fight anymore that's it", she explained.

"Sounds good to me. Hey, Flygon, you want to battle?" he asked his partner.

"Raaaarr!" roared Flygon confidently. He took off and flew a bit until coming to rest facing Kyla.

"A Flygon Huh?" she said mischievously. "Well then, I'll go with this one!" she said as she threw a Pokeball into the air. It released a green human like Pokémon.

"Gardevoir," said the Pokémon.

"I'm going with my Gardevoir! You're not going to defeat this baby!" she said. The sun had now just set. It was dark and everything became quiet suddenly.

"Fine then! I'll let you have the first move, Kyla", said Tyler.

"Okay then! Gardevoir, use Psychic!" commanded Kyla.

"Gaar", chanted Gardevoir as it began its attack. Flygon became immobilized and couldn't move. Gardevoir bounced Flygon off the ground and side of the stadium.

"Arrghrah", whined Flygon as it was under the relentless attack by Gardevoir. Gardevoir's attack ended and Flygon began to fall to the ground.

"Flygon, regain your balance and attack with Dragon Claw!" commanded Tyler. Flygon flew toward Gardevoir with blinding speed and took two harsh slashes at Gardevoir.

"Ahh, Gardevoir no!" cried Kyla. "Attack with Shadow Ball!" she called to her Pokémon.

"Garde!" shouted Gardevoir as it formed a large hunk of energy in its hands and launched it at Flygon.

"Flygon, power through it with Dragon Pulse!" Tyler called out. Flygon blasted at the Shadow Ball and destroyed it and it continued toward Gardevoir. "Block that!" Tyler challenged her.

"Gardevoir use Safeguard!" said Kyla. Gardevoir quickly put up a barrier that blocked Dragon Pulse in its track.

"Aahh!" gasped Tyler. He was shocked that this girl was holding her own against Flygon. He couldn't get over her control and how calm she was calling her commands. Who was this girl and how could such a talented trainer like her not have gotten the attention of anyone? Now was not the tim to answer those questions. It was time to wrap this up. "Alright, Flygon, use Earthquake!"

"Flyyy!" roared Flygon as its attack shook the area. Kyla smiled.

"Haha!" she cheered. "Now I've got you! Gardevoir use Psychic and levitate!" she called out. Gardevoir began to float and it avoided the Earthquake. "Now use Shadow Ball with all of your might!"

"Gardevoir!" and it fired an enormous ball of dark energy.

"Okay then Flygon use Fire Blast full power!" shouted Tyler.

"Rraaaargha!" roared Flygon as it fired its powerful fire attack. It washed over the shadow ball and it was engulfed by the flames. Then so was Gardevoir.

"Garde!" cried Gardevoir as flames surrounded its body.

"No! Gardevoir!" cried Kyla. Then, the Shadow Ball reappeared again and landed a direct hit on Flygon.

"Riiiagh", cried Flygon.

"Flygon!" called Tyler as Flygon hit the ground. Both Pokémon were knocked out. Bothe of the two trainers looked at their partners and was shocked at what they saw.

"It's a draw", the said in unison.

"Return, Flygon. You fought valiantly", said Tyler very proud of his friend.

"Return, Gardevoir. Thank you", said Kyla graciously. "Thank you for the battle Tyler", she said disappointed that she didn't win. She turned and started to walk away, until Tyler called out.

"Where….where are you going, Kyla?" he asked hesitantly.

"I lost so I'm leaving with my dignity", she said proudly with her head high.

"Well no don't do that. Who are you? Where did you learn to battle like that? Nobody has made Flygon feint in a long time", he said with fascination.

"Well I'm from Asla town and I became a trainer when I was ten years old. I've just traveled and battled. I don't like battling competitively though, just for fun", she said happily. "Again, my name is Kyla Labelle and it's nice to beat you", she said with a chuckle with her hand to her mouth.

"Well, you didn't technically beat me. It was a tie", corrected Tyler. "Come on. Let's go to a Pokémon Center. We can talk more there while our Pokémon rest", suggested Tyler.

"I'd like that", Kyla said with a smile. "Let's go", she said as they proceeded to walk away in the crisp night air.


	5. Chapter 3: From the Beginning

The moon is high in the sky now. Being hours since their intense battle, Tyler and Kyla had been to the Pokémon Centre and had Nurse Joy heal their tired partners. They had been talking and getting to know each other. Kyla was from a small town on Six Island or Fortune Island in the Sevii Islands. She was an only child who started her journey when she was thirteen but started training Pokémon when she was five. Her first Pokémon was Ralts, a gift from her parents. The Gardevoir that she used was evolved from the same Ralts. Kyla also didn't battle competitively. She never battled Gym Leaders from various towns or competed in the Pokémon League like most aspiring young trainers when they set off on their journeys. She was an odd one alright.

"Well if you don't like competitive battling, why did you choose to challenge me?" asked Tyler curiously as he ate from a plate of French fries him and Kyla shared between them.

"Actually it wasn't my idea", she said with a distant expression. "I met a trainer and he challenged me to a battle. Now normally I would have respectfully declined, but the look on his face told me he wasn't going to take no for an answer", she said as she brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Now I'll admit that I lost the battle but I did give him a run for his money. Afterwards he told me that the way I treat my Pokémon was second to none and that he enjoyed the battle very much. He told me that choosing to not battle was alright to do but that I shouldn't close that door on this part of being a trainer", she said with a look of concern. "He said that I ever wanted to grow deeper with my Pokémon and become stronger with them I had to understand how battling another trainer affects and changes each other. Before he left, he told me that", she paused briefly, "I should seek you out and have a battle with you", she said looking away blushing slightly. Tyler stared at this mysterious girl and thought about what she just said.

"Who is this person that you met?" asked Tyler expectantly with intrigue. Who could think of him as one that Kyla should meet?

"He was a great man. Taught me a lot in our battle and the talk after", she said looking grateful thinking about the experience. "He commanded his powerful Dragon Pokémon with such confidence and he was very well bonded with them. His name is Lance"

"Lance! You battled with him?" asked Tyler excitedly as he stirred in his seat. Lance hadn't ever battled with Tyler, despite asking him every time he came back to Blackthorn. Tyler had even won many prestigious titles including Winner of the Johto Silver conference and the Indigo Plateau. He feeling a little jealous that Lance would battle Kyla having barely knowing her.

"Yes! Do you know him?" she asked smiling as she leaned toward him.

"Yeah, he's my cousin", Tyler replied sounding slightly sad. "He must see a lot in you to have a battle with you", he told her.

"Oh my", said Kyla quietly. "He was right though. Lance told me that if I battled with you I would understand what I'm missing, and I think I understand now", she said as she looked out the window longingly. No it was Tyler's turn to blush. Lance thought of him as someone who could teach someone about the importance of battling with other trainers. Tyler smiled and made a thank you to Lance in his head.

"Well I'm glad that I was able to help you, Kyla", Tyler said warmly with a smile and his head tilted slightly. Kyla smiled back at him before suddenly asking,

"How long have you been on your journey, Tyler? When did you start raising Pokémon?" she asked sounding interested.

"It's been seven years since I left home to begin my journey. I was taking the mountain path from Blackthorn City to New Bark Town when I met and obtained my first Pokémon," he said nostalgically looking back on the good memory. "It was a small little thing that had its head stuck in a small hole in the wall. I helped it out and discovered that it was a Trapinch. It was very grateful and happy for the rescue, and it began to follow me down the mountain. It did end up tripping and getting stuck in other places along the way", Tyler said with a laugh. "Now at this point, I didn't have any Pokeballs to catch my new friend. I was slightly worried I wouldn't see him again, but he kept following me, all the way to New Bark Town where I met Professor Elm. He gave me the tools I needed to become a top trainer. Armed with Pokeballs finally, I caught Trapinch and made him my partner. We have been together ever since", he finished looking happy about the outcome of the past. Kyla smiled back at him.

"That is so sweet", she said happily as she leaned back in her seat. "I thought that Gardevoir and I were close, but you and Flygon blow us out of the water", she said amazed.

"Thanks", said Tyler with a grin. "Flygon and I have been through much together. There have been many adventures and great battles. I'm sure there will be many more ahead of us before I become a Pokémon champion", he said with a look of determination.

"Is that your goal?" she asked, "To become a champion?"

"That's the plan", said Tyler. "It's also my Pokémon's entire goal to become the best. They want to become stronger for me, so I'm becoming stronger for them. I'll admit we've fallen short of that goal a few times but that won't stop us from chasing our dream together", he said with confidence and finality.

"That's amazing, Tyler", said Kyla. "I don't know what my goal is, but as long as I'm with my Pokémon I know that we will find out eventually"

"That's the spirit", said Tyler encouragingly. Suddenly a group of trainers all ran into the Pokémon Centre looking afraid and shouting something.

"Everybody, run!" said one of the trainers running toward the back.

"It's really angry!" shouted another as he dove behind one of the booths.

"Save yourselves!" shouted the last one as she hid behind Tyler and Kyla. Tyler got up and reached for a Pokémon from his belt. He threw the ball out into the room.

"Charizard, I choose you!" he called as a dragon materialized before them. It was big with tough skin and a tougher looking gaze. It had large wings and long tail with a strong ball of fire on the end. On its hands were claws that looked as if they could rip through steel plates.

"Roooaaaar!" roared Charizard. Tyler looked at the door to the Pokémon Centre and looked for what the trainers could have been running from. Then an attack came through the door. It was a power Hyper Beam.

"Charizard, dodge that!" commanded Tyler. Charizard flew out of the way. When the smoke cleared a large, menacing looking Pokémon covered with iron walked into the building.

"Aaaaggrrooooonn!" roared the irate looking Aggron. It began to charge at Charizard using Double Edge. Charizard dodged it again and again as Aggron tried to land a hit.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" called Tyler. Charizard leaned back and burst forward with its attack. The flames hit Aggron directly but Aggron just took it and deflected the attack.

"Aaaaaagg", grunted Aggron as it leaned back and then swung its massive tail around to hit Charizard. The attack became coated in steel.

"That's Iron Tail!" shouted Kyla worried.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw and catch it!" called out Tyler. Charizard's claws glowed and he caught the attack with ease. "Now throw Aggron out of here and use Blast Burn!" called out Tyler.

"Roooogh!" called Charizard as he spun Aggron around and around until he threw it out the front door. Aggron hit the ground with thud and Charizard flew with great speed outside and then glowed red radiating from its core as it built up its attack. Aggron got up and turned to face Charizard.

"Aaaag-RROON!" yelled Aggron as it fired another powerful Hyper Beam toward Charizard.

"GOO!" commanded Tyler throwing his fist up in the air.

"ROOAAGHRR!" roared Charizard as it let loose a small concentrated ball of fire toward the Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam was blown away from the power of Blast Burn as it continued toward Aggron.

"Agg?" panicked Aggron as the attack drew near. "RRROOOON!" yelled Aggron as the attack hit and burst into an inferno of scarlet flames that fully covered its body with. The attack ended and Aggron was scorched and lying on the ground with small remaining flames that singed the grass surrounding it.

"Aggron…." grunted Aggron as it lay fainted on the ground. Charizard flew back to Tyler.

"Way to go pal", Tyler said complimenting Charizard as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Charizard, Tyler that was amazing!" cheered Kyla. "You took down that Aggron in no time flat", she said sounding quite amazed. Tyler felt quite good hearing the compliment but decided to be a little modest.

"Oh I didn't do anything. It was all Charizard", he said sticking his thumb up toward the Flame Pokémon.

"Rogh", grunted Charizard appreciatively.

"Alright, return buddy", said Tyler as he recalled Charizard back into its Pokeball. Tyler looked around and saw the Aggron looking at him, looking quite embarrassed. It closed its eyes for a moment and then turned away and began to walk back into the thick brush of the forest. Tyler then turned his attention to the young trainers from before, who were all now regarding him with looks of admiration. "Are all of you alright?" he asked the others.

"Yes we are thanks to you", they all said in unison. "What can we do to repay you?" asked one of them.

"Just don't go causing trouble that could get a Pokémon like that Aggron upset and riled up like it was. Why was it following you?" asked Tyler sternly. The other trainers looked slightly upset and one of them spoke up.

"Well it wasn't entirely our fault", started one of them. "We were having a battle with our Pokémon and one of the attacks went astray into the bushes and that's when it hit the Aggron. It got really mad and began to chase us", continued the trainer.

"And that's when you ended up here I assume", replied Tyler. The other kids nodded in agreement. "Well as long as you know to be more careful next time you should all be okay", said Tyler.

"We will!" responded the trainers. Kyla looked at the trainers and Tyler. He was so strong and kind. He wasn't upset with the kids for the trouble they had caused. She now understood why Lance told her to seek out Tyler. She could end up learning a lot from him. Learn about what it means to understand and bond with Pokémon as well as be a great trainer. She walked over toward Tyler.

"Well, just another day with Pokémon. Ahahah", laughed Tyler.

"Ahahah", laughed Kyla as well. "Tyler would it be okay if I traveled with you?" she asked him. "Lance knew! There is so much I could learn from you Tyler. So what do you say?" she asked him. Tyler looked at her surprised by her sudden request. He thought about it and smiled.

"Of course you can", he responded.


	6. Chapter 4: On the Road Again

"Tyler! Where are we even going?!" asked Kyla annoyed.

"I want to go to Makai Town", replied Tyler. He and Kyla had been traveling northward for a day or two. Tyler had told Kyla not to ask where they were going until they were there. Unfortunately for Tyler, that didn't stop Kyla from asking him where they were going for the last two days. Tyler wanted to go to Makai Town to see a shrine there.

"What's in Makai Town?" asked Kyla curiously as she usually does. "It better be something important!" she said slyly. Tyler kept on walking without responding to her smart remark. Kyla shifted uncomfortably; worried she might have offended Tyler. She started up a new topic of conversation to try and ease the tension she was feeling. "So have you traveled with anyone else before?" she asked him.

"Yeah", started Tyler before heaving a sigh. "I traveled with my brother for a year; when we first set off on our journey. After the first Pokémon League we decided to part ways and see how we would fare on our own. We have been traveling separately since then, but we run into each other every now and again", he said happily. He then looked off into the distant sky and said, "I wonder what my crazy bro is up to now", he said thoughtfully. Kyla walked closer and put her hand on Tyler's shoulder. She looked at him with a smile and said,

"You miss him don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do", Tyler replied quietly. "Come on", he said. "Makai Town is only another nights Travel. We'll get there around tomorrow morning if we take a break later before nightfall."

"Great", Kyla sighed relieved. "My poor feet will need a break soon anyways," she said pointing down at them. Tyler was amused. How can someone who acts so serious about Pokémon also be so immature in other ways? They began to walk again. The forest was teeming with wildlife. There were thick, lush trees, bushes and grass. Wild flowers were all over the place. A river was running down the hill beside the walking path. Goldeen, Finneon and Magikarp were swimming around in it and jumping around in the clear water.

"Karp!" went a Magikarp as it splashed around happily in river. Tyler looked at the Magikarp and began to chuckle.

"Don't laugh at it!" scolded Kyla. "It's not its fault its weak", she said. Tyler was quick to respond.

"It's not that. It just reminds me of when I caught my Magikarp", he said nostalgically. Tyler thinks back to when he was younger; with Jamie still.

_The sun is setting over a small round lake. Pidgey and Spearow are flying in the sky and there is not a cloud to be seen. Two young boys are sitting on a small dock holding fishing rods, hoping to reel in the big one._

_"Why are we still sitting here, man?!" asked Jamie irritated. Tyler calmly sat and responded to his brother._

_"We said that we would at least get something while we were here" he said. _

_"Sighhh", sighed Jamie as he cast his rod out again. A few minutes later Tyler feels a bite on his line. Excitedly he begins to real in his line. There was trouble though. _

_"Unngh!" Tyler grunted as he struggled with the line. Jamie quickly got up grabbed onto Tyler's rod and began helping him. Excitement and anticipation pulsed throughout their body. They began to imagine what kind of Pokémon could be on the end of the line. Maybe they caught a graceful Vaporeon or Milotic, or maybe something a little more powerful like a Sharpedo or Feraligatr. _

_"We finally got it!" he said excitedly. Both of them struggled for another minute before the Pokémon surfaced._

_"Karp?" gurgled the Pokémon as it flailed around on the line. Tyler looked at his catch bewildered. His excitement deflated quickly like a balloon with a hole in it._

_"Ahahahha!" laughed Jamie hysterically. "Oh this is rich", he panted. "Looks like the weak know to stick with each other", Jamie joked as he slapped Tyler on the back as he laughed, tears now streaming down his face. _

_"Knock it off", Tyler replied un-amused by his brother's humour. Tyler looked at the Magikarp wriggling around on the line. "We'll show them", Tyler whispered to Magikarp. "Together we'll show them that you can be just as strong as everyone else", he said determinedly. Tyler took out a Pokeball and made contact with the Pokémon and sealed it inside the ball._

Tyler looked at the flowing, blue river again before speaking again to Kyla.

"Come on. Let's go a little farther." They began walking down the path more. Kyla looked around and was amazed by all the Pokémon living together in the forest. A group of Nuzleef and Seedot were playing some game with some Taillow and Treecko. They all looked like they were having fun. Kyla couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. As nightfall rolled around they began to set up camp. As Kyla built a fire, Tyler set up a large, two-sided tent and a small table for them to eat at. They cooked a delicious soup over the fire. Suddenly the clouds overhead became thicker and it began to drizzle. They quickly ran into the tent as it began to pour heavily. They both lied down on their bed spreads and with it raining the two of them had little to do but talk.

"Tyler", started Kyla finally. "What's in Makai Town", she asked seriously as she looked over at him. Tyler looked back at her and heaved a sigh. He couldn't hide anything from her. He sat up and started quietly.

"There is a shrine there. It's dedicated to the king of the sky", said Tyler longingly. Kyla looked at Tyler a little confused. She didn't quite understand what this had to do with battling or their journey. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning", said Tyler as he lay back down on his bed. "When I was young I was injured and lost in a chasm. It was then when I was attacked by a couple of Salamence who thought I was after their eggs. I thought I was done for, but then I heard a loud roar and Draco Meteor came down from the sky. The Salamence fled and I was left alone looking at the sky at the Pokémon who saved me", said Tyler with a look of seriousness and mystique. His gaze seemed to be staring off into nothingness and his breathing slow. Kyla was entranced by Tyler's story and had started leaning in forward closer to him.

"What was it, Tyler?" asked Kyla dying of suspense and wonder. Tyler turned his head to look at Kyla and continued slowly.

"It was a long, green, serpent-like Pokémon. It had horns on its head, yellow markings all over its body, razor sharp claws and menacing yellow eyes", continued Tyler so confidently like it was just yesterday, as if the Pokémon were right here in front of him as they spoke. "That Pokémon's name", he took a pause and Kyla's heart skipped a beat as he looked at her, "is Rayquaza", he said finally.

"Rayquaza?" asked Kyla. She had been in the village she grew up in all of her life so she had no idea a Pokémon like Tyler described even existed.

"Rayquaza is a mythical Pokémon that lives in the ozone layer. It rarely ever leaves to come to the surface. Only for matters of great importance does ever it leave the sky", stated Tyler. He sat up and began to look upward with a smile. "For this reason it has been named lord of the sky", he said respectfully as if he were conversing with Rayquaza at this very moment. Tyler closed his eyes slowly and confidently said, "and I will meet it again one day." Kyla couldn't help but smile. Up until this point she had thought that Tyler was just journeying aimlessly without a reason or care as why, it was nice to see that he had a dream and desire for traveling just as she did.

"Do you think you are getting any closer?" she asked intuitively. Tyler looked back at her as she waited for a response.

"I'd like to think that I am", started Tyler. "But in all honesty, I really don't think so", he said in a low voice. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. They were silent for a while until Kyla spoke again.

"I believe that you'll meet Rayquaza again, Tyler. If anyone can, it's you", she told him reassuringly as she patted his shoulder.

"Mmhhmm", murmured Tyler agreeingly. Kyla got settled on her sleeping bag and was ready to fall asleep.

"Sleep well", she said to Tyler as she closed her eyes. She thought to herself. "Tyler is so experienced and amazing. Why wouldn't he see Rayquaza again?" she thought as if it were unfair to him. "What about me though? Will I ever be able to learn what being a trainer and bonding with my Pokémon is really about?" Kyla thought a little more worriedly. Thoughts flooded her mind until they became nothing but mindless squabble as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
